Mandalorian: Signet of the Growlers Ch 4 Planning the Trap
by stbear6409
Summary: Nor must decide to follow her clan or her heart. She has fallen for the stranger, now she must set that aside and make him leave for the sake of her clan. Zenx must decide to follow his clan or his heart. He has fallen for the strange chieftain, now he must set that aside and make her leave the safety of the castle for the sake of his clan.


Four: Planning the Trap

Cho, Taylor and Nor sat at the top of a table sipping tea and pondering over the new situation. An elder and councilmen sat with them. The village cleaned and packed away the celebration, without words or laughter.

The tall fore headed elder, his beard thinned with age, began the discussion. "We are many, but they only need a few." He sipped his tea and sighed. "Regardless of Kenus's actions, we can not risk all three of them here. I am fond of Kenus, he seems to be a good man, but his clan shall not follow him."

"I say we give them a trunk of credits, and send them away." Taylor insisted in a tight voice. "My guards cannot stop them, and our chieftain cannot babysit them."

Cho nodded. "I might be a big man, but…mandalorians are fierce." He set his cup down and leaned closer. "Even Kenus should go."

Nor felt her eyes burning, her chest tightening, her soul screaming for a different decision. She looked at the councilwoman. "I can see your heart on your sleeve, Gorsail Nor, and it pains me to realize that you finally are open to happiness with someone." She sighed, "But I agree. All of them must go." She brushed back a lock of white gold behind her ear. "The village may always see the face of mandalore as those who brought death on the solstice."

Her sigh deflated her. "I will offer the bargain, and take them to their ship and see them off."

"It might be wiser if someone else goes."

"Nonsense. I have to babysit them." Nor smirked slightly. "I have to say good bye to Kenus." She breathed in deeply. "If there is nothing more, I'll speak with Kenus now." Her eyes had reddened, tears threatened to pour down. She had always been strong with the force, which ever filled her, and when she felt the force pull her towards that man she didn't question or fight. Now it was over, leaving only pain in it's place. Standing up, she straightened her vest and nodded to each member before leaving.

"Me?" Zenx asked, half surprised.

"You." Red affirmed. "I saw the way she folded for you; you are her biggest weakness. If we play our cards correctly, then she will walk right to the carbonite chamber."

"That is, if you keep your word to the guild." Oak mused walking behind Zenx.

Red looked up at him, as he finally eased his large stature into a seat. Red pondered over the scene for a second then looked at Zenx, she wished that she could read him better. Know what was really playing out under the face of Mandalore. "Good point. What is she, to you?" Red pressed.

Zenx drew a slow and deep breath to calm his voice and nerves. "She's a bounty, my ticket into the guild." He felt the words and realized they were not entirely truthful.

Red cocked her head to the side, allowing both of them to know that she was unsure. "We will see."

A knock came from the door. The two puffed up, alert for a fight, but Zenx smiled. "Come in."

The door slid back to reveal Nor. Her face had been washed with cold water, but it was still warm. She looked right at Zenx: "I have two rooms with food and drink for your friends, while you and I discuss –"

"_We_ would like to hear your offer." Red interrupted.

Nor did not like to be interrupted, especially by a disrespectful stranger. She was chieftain and that level of respect should be handed her without question. She could crush them, right now, in a snap of her finger. Zenx felt the room change, saw her changing, the darkness was creeping into her, the room thickening with a cool sting. He instinctively reached out his right hand and grabbed her left hand. Her focus broken, she looked down at his hand and pulled from his grasp. She cleared her mind again. "Of course, as this fate is your as well." Nor signaled a servant in the hall and another chair was brought in. She sat down at the table with the three and waited until the door closed. She faced Oak first, slowly panning to the left, "The council has decided that you should go. With your word of honor that you will never return, nor speak of this place. For that, we will send you with one trunk of credits and your friends' armor," Nor faced Zenx and whispered "for the foundlings." She swallowed.

Red and Oak looked at each other. They had been friends for a long time, and they knew that each was smiling. All too easy. "I have no objections." Red agreed. "We will leave and never return."

"You are marked. There will be other bounty hunters." Zenx stated.

"Leave that to me." Nor stated faking a smile. "Your private dinning halls are waiting for you." She stood up and turned to her right, exited the room, and never once glanced back.

Zenx could feel her presence leave the room, and he was alone surrounded by peers. "That's a run of good luck!" Oak laughed happily.

"That it is. Let us eat and then we can finalize our plans." Red and Oak stood up and walked out into the hall to be led to separate rooms.

Alone, Zenx sat with his thoughts. _I need to stop this. No. Guild comes first, especially with Red and Oak now here. She saved my life! Spared theirs…_

The door opened and the servant came in with a fine spread of food, including the over filled plate from the feast. He looked down at the glob of white starchy stuff, the imprint of her spoon still present. He looked at the servant, "Where is Nor?"

"She is busy, and knows you eat alone." He replied softly. "I can deliver a message."

"When can I see her?"

The servant paused and slowly smiled. "You _do_ like her!" He gasped, sitting down in the empty seat. "I'm so glad. You know her husband was killed by one of the bounty hunters out front."

Zenx puffed his chest out in defense but couldn't think of a good retort. "She took my armor." He growled.

The servant's smirk was getting to him, but the man licked his lips with a shake of his head. "Only because you destroyed hers." He stood up, half bowed to him, and said "Companach."

Zenx wolfed down several large bites of food and jumped towards the door. It was no longer locked and he walked into the hall. The guards were missing and he walked down to the other chambers.

People walked and went about their business. Servants cleaned, councilmen studied, visitors came and went. Everyone seemed so damn content it made him feel sick that he was going to ruin the peace of it all.

He felt her before he saw her, and glanced out the window to a balcony below. She was outside, in the cool wind, staring at the tiny speck of his ship in the distance. Completely unaware of her surroundings. He quickened his pace, down the stairs. His boots softly thumping as he ran. Zenx hesitated to open the doors as he saw her, walking along a beam and waving a wooden stick at a training dart. How else should a warrior relax than to train, he smiled admiring her. Shaking the thought from his mind, he walked onto the balcony.

"We need to talk."

"There isn't anything to talk about, Kenus." She assured him, motioning for someone to come. A servant came out carrying Zenx's coat. Nor took the coat and held the thick fur up for him. He stepped closer and felt his heart flutter. Her eyes captivated his soul, her smile made him feel weak, her smell drifted on the wind to his nose – a warmth and flood of emotions he struggled to control. She wrapped the coat around him, and he grabbed her wrists. Firmly, he held her, he wanted…wanted.

He looked down at her wrists and at her. She wasn't panicked, or alarmed, or filling with fear. Zenx stood there, realizing that she was an unmovable mountain of force that was allowing him to control her. He craved that feeling. He liked knowing that _he_ could stop her. An army of bounty hunters, a team of mandalorians were a mere inconvenience of the moment, but he could hold her back. "I-"

"Sh..Don't." She eeked out, rolling her head as the pain creeped into her chest.

"Let me speak." He argued back. "I don't want –"

"This is the way." Nor offered. "Our time is ending." She looked at him for a moment trying to read him. "There's something else you want to say?"

"No. When will we be allowed to leave, and what about my ship?"

Nor looked disappointed, and that hurt him. "You leave first light, as per your ship, I will compensate you for your loss."

"Thank you."

"Anything else?" Nor stated, finally filling with the chieftain like nobility that carried her thus far.

They stood there, face to face, staring at each other. Zenx released his grasp on her wrist, reached out and slowly touched the locks of hair on her shoulder. He swallowed hard, pulling back sharply as if burned. "You know I don't belong here." He whispered.

"With me, or here?" She asked.

He felt his eyes burning. "We live by a code," he explained, turning to look over at his ship. He stepped up to the railing, placing his hand on the cold stone. Her wrists were so warm, the growler fur so thick, he was just starting to feel the cold sink into him. "Honor above all else."

She stepped up next to him, placing her hand down on his. "If you change your mind, the springs here are beautiful," She smiled at him, but he couldn't smile. "With soft warm winds from the sea and flowers."

"NOR!" A guard called from the door. Her hand retracted and she hid it behind her. Shamed. He came over to the two, half bowed, "the guests are ready to return to a single chamber."

Nor faced Zenx. "Don your armor and go play host. I'll lead you to their ship tomorrow."

Oak was filled with stories from his long and glorious past. He recalled story after story, filling the evening with his tales. Zenx sat and half listened, he was staring at the door. Beyond the door was the hall, and just on the other side was her door. Beyond that a bedroom that held her. The armor plates felt comforting, but their weight was lighter than his decisions.

"This is a mistake." He whispered.

"What?" Red barked.

"She'll know it's a trap." He insisted.

Red looked at Oak and shrugged. "You are leading her, she won't know."

Oak pulled out carved bone dice from his pouch. "Women will follow men they love, anywhere. They'll do more, give up more, than a man ever would." He put the bones on the table, spinning it around almost playfully. "You just fill her ear with soft words and she'll come without question."

Red nodded. "You should go to her tonight."

"What?!" Zenx asked unsure if he heard her.

Oak lit up, "Yes! You should march over there and seal the deal. Yeah." Oak mused. He squirmed a little on his seat. "I would." He admitted. "She's a little thick but I would." Red punched his shoulder. "Ouch!" He laughed.

"Guard!" Red hollered. The door opened and they could see the men packed in the hall. "He wishes to see the master." Red insisted coyly.

The first guard half, holding back a smile, bowed and stepped aside to let Zenx across the hall. Zenx stood up and left the two in his chamber.

When he walked into her bedroom, he was relieved to find it empty. Her bedroom was quite nice. Large and spacious to allow her to have a sanctuary from the rest of the castle, a corner desk was cluttered with notes and papers just beside a wall filled with books. Her game desk was set up, her liquor waiting for her, the fireplace had been tended to and waited for her. Everything was just waiting for her to come back. Just as he turned the door slid open and there she was. She glanced at the guard, pondering why he was in her room, then marched forward. The thick fur coat still around her, giving her a large grizzled appearance.

Zenx didn't know what to say. She removed her coat, and headed towards the fire. "Make yourself useful and get me a drink." She growled, flopping into a couch facing the fire. He didn't like being ordered around, but he needed to seal the deal. He poured them a pair of drinks and joined her on the couch. Stiff as a stone he sat holding the drink in his hands, staring down at the icy blue liquid. "Didn't think that one through, did you?" She asked clinking the two glasses together, with a wink.

"No."

"K'oyacyi!" She said drinking her mug empty.

He was startled by the Mandalorian expression. "You know Mandalorian?" He asked.

She sighed, facing the fire again. "No." He nodded, stuck in the silence. He could feel a cold shiver running through him, adrenaline. He wanted her, but was holding back. Thinking another glass might do the trick, he quickly refilled her mug. She swallowed the glass in a gulp only to sit forward and pour herself another. Whatever the meeting had been about, it was crushing her.

"Zenx, why are you here?" She pleaded, finally feeling the first glass. "Just take the credits and go."

He rolled his helmet and faced her. Relaxed and unarmed, but far from an easy prey. He stared at her face, and swallowed hard. She was so damn beautiful, with the firelight dancing on her skin. Her eyes sparkling and her stupid locks of hair over her brows. He looked down at the drink in his right hand, and took the bottom of his helmet with his left slowly raising it up to his nose and drinking. The helmet settled back down on him, and he regarded the woman who was staring at him now. As the liquid warmed his throat he felt the warmth of his organ growing. He had to, he reminded himself, this is part of the plan. He put the glass on the coffee table and unbuckled his flack vest.

She was watching him. More intrigued than attracted, more curious than lustful, but her eyes still danced across him as he removed the gauntlets, arm bracers, flack vest, armor, belt and half cape. Zenx turned to her, taking her glass and setting it aside, crawling closer, as she eased back on the couch, submitting to his unspoken intention. He opened his mouth, but his mouth was dry. His hands, traced along her vest, undoing the buttons and opening her shirt to reveal her soft body. She breathed in deeply, stretching her skin along her muscles and flexing. He wanted to kiss her! To taste her! He sat upright for a second, slowly his hands came up to this helmet.

Nor placed her hand on his chest, calling his attention to her. "Don't take off what you can not put on again."

Zenx looked around, as if begging for another escape. He leaned forward, smiling as her eyes darkened with lust, his hands cupping her chest. It made him burn for her, thicken and harden, and crave her. He swallowed and looked around at her again, and she felt him change. There was pain. "I want to."

He pushed her legs open and reached down to unbutton her pants. Her hand caressed his back and shoulders, traced his ribs and touched the side of his firm buttocks, eloquently removing his shirt with out a sound. His fingers ran down the front of her chest, and then cupped her breast in his hand. His thumb flicked across her nipples, sparking jolts of electricity through Nor's body. She moaned with the contact, and with a grin his squirmed his way down her body, removing her pants.

"Ah!" She moaned, the warmth flooding her womanhood in anticipation. He grinned and pulled her pants off taking his weight on his knees and hands. She could feel his hardness probing at her, slipping between her lips and slowly pushing into the depths. She pulled him close as she groaned when his hardness slipped inside her. The feeling was feverishly hot and glorious, as his hard manhood slowly rubbed against her insides. He grinned, knowing her games as they began. He wanted a deep full kiss, he could see she wanted it too, as much as she desired him she was not going to be the one to remove his honor. Zenx took her wrists in his hands, and smiled over her, pushing them down over her head. Nor shook her head, her breathing increased as she knew what was coming.

With that universal signal, he began to slowly withdraw his manhood, then press into her, deep and full, slowly. She gasped and moaned, burning from the feeling that washed over her. He wanted to laugh at what he could do to her, what no man did to her. The thought of being hers, and hers alone, burned in his mind and the sensation upon his manhood became too much for his game. "Ah," he moaned, "Oh, oh!" He held her pinned to the couch, his manhood slowly slipping into her, find his mind washing with pleasure to the point that it was all he could think of, the amazing feeling that he had. "Oh, Nor!" He yelled.

She moaned for a second and then nodded. "Go on."

Zenx began pumping into her, driving his cock and hips at an ever-increasing tempo. Her hands wriggled from his grasp and grabbed his hips and guided him into her harder than he could alone. His cock swelled inside her, pounded, burning and throbbing, and for an instant he thought he was going to explode. Not just cum inside of a woman that he craved, but literally explode. He groaned, his hips viciously pounding her into the bed.

She urged him, tossing as the pleasure built inside of her.

A deep long roar rumbled from the depths of his being and exploded into the room, her hips humping his hot cock and she sighed with the glorious sensation. Zenx laid down upon her, panting, enjoying the rolling pleasure in him.

She pulled him close and kissed his helmet. He glanced up at her, through the displays, thinking she was crazy, but enjoying the show of affection. Her skin felt so good on his own! As if the sweat would bind them together as one blob. Now he understood!

_We are one!_ His mind screamed, as tears formed. _I'm so sorry._ He thought, breathing back the pain and focusing on her. _Just a bounty._ He stated.

"You said spring is nice here?" He whispered.

Nor smiled. "Absolutely." He licked his lips again, sitting back on his knees, he looked down at her naked body. The firelight illuminated the scars on her shoulder down to her arm. Zenx traced them softly. The growler attack, he though shamed. "Our people believe that when you save a life, part of their soul joins yours. I carry part of your soul." She swallowed, expecting him to refute or rebuke her.

"Sol-oos?" He mouthed, searching his heart and smiling. Turning to face the table, he pulled his helmet up and set it down. He looked around the room for a second, making a quick glance at her, before finally facing her. "Am I as ugly as you imagined?" He smirked.

Nor laughed. "You look the same to me, I see peoples soul."

Zenx smiled, laying down on her again, wrapping his arms around her, and holding her close.


End file.
